Memories
by Kuri Shiranui
Summary: A única coisa que Draco tinha de Hermione, eram as cartas e talvez as memórias..
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Ola ^^

Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem,mas sim a J.K Rowlling (Quem dera fossem meus XD)

Boa Leitura!

_**PRÓLOGO:**_

Narcissa Malfoy estava ajeitando o quarto de seu filho Draco Malfoy, fazia alguns anos que ele havia ido viajar para sem rumo, ela se sentia sozinha e com muita falta do filho e mal conseguia acreditar que sua criança havia crescido e já estava com 25 anos.

Olhava tristemente o quarto vazio, até observar uma mala ainda feita do 6º ano de Hogwarts de seu filho. Com muita curiosidade ela começa a desfazer a mala, que continha vários livros escolares tais como: Seu antigo livro de DCAT, algumas vestes, penas e atrás livro de poções um envelope guardado cuidadosamente ainda intacto. Dividida entre respeitar o espaço do filho e ler à carta que estava guardada no envelope, a curiosidade falou mais alto. Então, abriu a carta:

_10 de Setembro de 1996._

_Caro Malfoy,_

_Primeiramente resolvi escrever á você, pois Harry contou a mim e a Ronny o que havia ocorrido lá no trem e me disse suas suspeitas sobre você ser um comensal da morte. Eu não concordei com isso e gostaria muito que me ajuda-se a provar o contrário._

_Sei que esta passando por momentos difíceis como a prisão de seu pai, mas duvido muito que você queira seguir o mesmo caminho dele. Você pode ate se achar superior ao outros e ser extremamente orgulhoso, mas posso ver nos seus olhos que jamais seria capaz de matar uma pessoa. Lembro do 1ª ano quando nos tivemos que cumprir detenção na floresta proibida e Você Sabe Quem estava lá tomando o sangue de unicórnio para sobreviver, naquela noite percebi que apesar de tudo você como qualquer bruxo temia a da volta dele._

_Esses são alguns dos motivos pelos quais acho que você não se tornou um Comensal da Morte._

_Aguardo ansiosamente sua resposta,_

_Hermione Jane Granger._

Ao ler aquilo, Narcissa ficou completamente abismada. Como aquela sangue ruim se atrevera a mandar uma carta a seu filho?

No mesmo envelope continha outro papel também dobrado este fora escrito com uma letra que ela conhecia muito bem era de seu filho.

_12 de Setembro de 1996_

_Cara Hermione,_

_Fico receoso em lhe escrever, pois não quero que pense que eu devo provar nada ao ridículo do Potter, de certa forma você é uma das poucas pessoas que ainda acreditam em mim, contudo desta vez o infeliz do Potter tem toda razão: eu me tornei um Comensal da Morte. Mas quero deixar claro que não é isso que eu queria para o meu futuro, mais não poderia deixar que Voldemort acabasse com a única pessoa que me restava, minha mãe. Na sua ignorância dos fatos ocorridos na minha vida, não há como você ter parâmetros suficientes para obter tal julgamento sobre mim se sou bom ou ruim, porém expresso meu agradecimento, por ser alguém no qual posso esperar mais do que simples observações, como do seu caríssimo Potter. Fatos que te revelei nesta carta, sobre o período que o lorde das trevas esteve hospedado em minha mansão, sobre as constantes ameaças a meus entes queridos, fui fraco, não por ceder às ordens dos o Voldemort, mais em um dia ter passado em minha mente em fugir de lá._

_Por isso o que vou lhe dizer aqui pode parecer estranho mais cheguei a uma conclusão._

_Acho que estou realmente gostando de você, como o mundo dá voltas. Eu um Malfoy Sangue puro se apaixonado por uma Sangue Ruim filha de Dentista._

_Você foi à primeira mulher a me desafiar, a fazer olhar alguma coisa e me lembrar do seu rosto, a primeira que me bateu no rosto sem piedade, e a primeira e com certeza a será a única conquistar meu coração._

_Nenhuma das meninas de Sonserina foram dignas da minha atenção, pois elas são todas submissas demais a minha perfeição, todas as vezes que te chamo de Sangue Ruim ou implico com você é porque queria chamar sua atenção para mim._

_Talvez eu não entregue essa carta a você, mais quem sabe um dia você possa lê-la e quando ler quero que saiba que tudo que disse aqui é a mais pura das verdades._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Narcissa não podia acreditar no que havia acabado de ler. Se seu marido soube-se que o único filho dele havia traído sua família o que ele iria fazer? Será que iria o perdoar e deixar ele na família? Conhecendo seu marido tão bem quanto conhecia sabia que ele jamais o perdoaria, por isso ela dava graças a Deus por essa carta não ter chegado às mãos de Hermione, ela sabia que precisaria agir rápido que o tempo estava passando e que ao julgar pelo carrinho que estava guardado o envelope Draco ainda não havia esquecido aquela "Sangue Ruim" e que provavelmente ele não iria esquecer dela tão cedo.

**N/A**: Oiiiiiii Mina-san, espero que tenham gostado, é apenas o Prólogo, mais muita coisa ainda esta por vir, então continuem lendo please, por favor, também deixem seus coments..

Essa fic esta sendo um grande desafio para mim, mas posso garantir a vocês que estou me superando cada dia e gostaria muito de agradecer a 2 pessoas muito especiais que se não fosse pelas duas já teria desistido: Bruna e Camila, agradeço de coração,por todos os comentários que fizeram essa fic ficar cada capitulo melhor!!E Mila Brigada pelos puxões de orelhas XP


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Narcissa vendo que não iria conseguir nada de cabeça quente resolve guardar a carta em um local seguro, decidindo se preocupar com isso depois. Afinal, não tinha previsões de quando Draco iria voltar e provavelmente ate lá ela já teria conseguido pensar em um bom plano.

Depois de um bom tempo pensando ela se lembra de algumas jovens "Sangue Puro" que estudavam em Hogwarts e decide mandar uma coruja convidando-as para tomar um café da tarde no sábado em sua casa, iria aproveitar que nesse fim de semana seu marido tinha alguns assuntos para resolver e faria uma pequena entrevista com elas, escolhendo quem seria a melhor candidata para seu filho.

A tarde estava tranqüila, porem Narcissa gritava com seus elfos domésticos para se apressarem. Pois logo as garotas iriam chegar e ela queria que tudo estivesse perfeito. As primeiras a chegarem foram: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass e Astoria Greengrass. Assim que elas entraram Narcissa repara que não havia convidado Astoria. Ela a mediu de cima a baixo.

-Quem é você? Não me lembro de ter convidado?

Astoria ia responder, mas foi interrompida por Daphne.

-Essa é minha irmã mais nova Astoria. Mas por que nos chamou aqui? – respondeu com o mesmo ar de superioridade da pergunta.

-Não interessa o motivo. Sente-se e espere as outras garotas chegarem.

Não fincaram nada satisfeitas com a resposta de Narcissa, mas resolveram a obedecer, afinal não era todo dia que se recebia um convite para ir à mansão dos Malfoys.

Ao sentarem, reparam que os sofás da casa formavam uma espécie de circulo, Pansy e Daphne estavam curiosas querendo saber o motivo de estarem ali, Astoria apenas observa o quanto a casa havia mudado, desde a ultima visita.

Não demorou muito e as outras garotas haviam chegado: Emilia Bulstrode, Susana Bonés, Lilá Brown, Padma e Parvati Patil.

Todas já haviam entrado e se sentado, na frente Astoria se sentou Lilá Brown.

Narcisa observava cada uma das garotas, olhava o jeito que se vestiam os acessórios que usavam e o modo como sentavam. Percebeu que algumas delas pareciam nervosas, mas por mais que observasse para ela eram todas indiferentes, resolveu que deveria começar:

-Acho que todas já chegaram, podemos começar a conversa. - Dizia Narcissa num tom de superioridade.

O elfo doméstico começou a servir as garotas.

-O que você anda fazendo Parvati Patil?

-Eu Trabalho no Ministério da Magia. -Disse Parvati

-Em que área?

-Trabalho no Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Estou num projeto com Hermione Weasley, para Frente de Apoio à Libertação dos Elfos.

O elfo que e estava servindo as outras convidadas, olhou escandalizado para Parvati.

"Esta certamente não serve para meu filho". Pensou Narcisa se dirigindo para outra.

- O que você acha sobre os trouxas, Padma Patil?

- Adoro eles, meu namorado é totalmente trouxa.- Disse ela com muito orgulho.

-SAIA JÁ DA MINHA CASA E NUNCA MAIS OUSE TOCAR ESSES PES IMUNDOS AQUI SUA MALDITA TRAIDORA DE SANGUE! - Gritou Narcissa sem conseguir se conter expulsando a garota de sua casa.

- Você me convida, não fala o porquê, e ainda por cima quer me por pra fora porque eu sou a favor de trouxas? A senhora está ficando louca e tenho certeza que é que seu filho saiu de casa...

-Cale-se sua IMUNDA, sai da minha casa agora e eu não te dei o direito de falar assim comigo dentro da minha casa.

-Sem problemas, nós podemos discutir lá fora.

-SAIA DAQUI AGORA SUA PETULANTEZINHA! Antes que eu desça do salto e enfie a mão na sua cara.

-Não tenho medo de você, vem? - Dizia Padma.

Parvati levanta-se percebendo que Narcissa iria tirar sua varinha do bolso, resolveu interferir afinal sabia que a irmã havia tocado em um ponto fraco de Narcissa e que esta provavelmente não iria esquecer disso e muito menos deixar barato.

-Padma é melhor irmos, aceitar esse convite foi uma perda de tempo.-Ela segura no braço da irmã.

Antes de Narcissa responder qualquer coisa as duas já haviam aparatado, com muita raiva decide que depois pensaria em alguma vingança afinal isso não podia ficar assim, resolve se acalmar e continuar a entrevista como se nada tivesse acontecido, pois arrumar uma mulher para seu filho era prioridade no momento.

-Pansy Parkinson, me diga um pouco sobre sua família...

Enquanto Pansy respondia a pergunta, Astoria simplesmente se perdia em seus pensamentos...

_*Flashback*_

Astoria tinha 10 anos, as férias de verão eram a sua data favorita afinal, esperava o ano todo para poder ver sua irmã mais velha Daphne.

Daphne disse para sua mãe que iria à casa de um amigo para uma reunião entre alguns alunos de Sonserina.

Astoria era muito mimada e sempre conseguia o que queria. Não querendo ficar em casa sozinha, usou todas as estratégias ate conseguir fazer sua irmã a levar junto.

Elas se encontraram com quatro garotos e uma menina, os pais Goylle ficaram responsáveis por levar as crianças à mansão Malfoy.

Assim que a chegaram lá quem os atendeu foi Dobby um dos elfos domésticos da família. Logo que entraram Malfoy cumprimentou os amigos e parou ao observar Astoria.

-Quem é essa?

-Essa é minha irmã Astoria, desculpe mais tive que trazer essa pestinha. -Disse Daphne não muito satisfeita.

Draco ignorou a menina, seguida chamou a todos para conhecer sua Mansão e todas as coisas legais que havia lá. Todos seguiram Malfoy deixando Astoria só.

Astoria estava acostumada com a solidão, pois, seus pais eram separados, ela morava com seu pai que trabalhava fora ficando sozinha o tempo todo. Resolveu apenas ficar olhando Draco, não sabia o que havia nele que chamava tanto a sua atenção. "Talvez sejam os cabelos..."

Seus pensamentos foram interropidos por uma voz muito nervosa.

-DRACO LUCIUS MAYFOY, VENHA JÁ AQUI, SEI QUE PERMITI QUE VOCE TROUXESSE SEUS AMIGOS ATÉ AQUI NAS FÉRIAS DE VERÃO MAIS O QUE LHE DISSE DE DEIXAR CRIANÇAS JOGADAS PELA CASA? Gritava Narcissa.

Draco muito irritado e totalmente sem jeito desceu as escadas. Odiava quando sua mãe o chamava assim, pois isso significava que logo viriam as broncas.

Ele caminhou ate onde estava Astoria a puxando brutalmente para onde estavam os outros.

Narcissa olhava para as crianças.

–E SE VOCÊS QUEBRAREM QUALQUER COISA, NÃO TEREI PIEDADE!

E essa foi à primeira vez que Astoria viu Draco, nos anos seguintes ela o observava nos corredores da escola tão atentamente quanto daquela vez.

_*Fim do Flashback*_

Já havia passado algumas horas, muitas perguntas já haviam sido feitas, Narcissa estava começando a ficar entediada.

-Lilá Brown qual é seu maior sonho?

- Meu maior sonho, é ter uma filha para poder fazer a festa de aniversario dela de 16 anos, com um vestido rosa, um colar com Letras bem grande escrito: "Minha Princesa". Enquanto ela falava todos a sua volta ficavam com muito sono.

Narcissa não sabia mais o que fazer, nenhuma daquelas garotas parecia ser boa o bastante para seu filho.

Um Grande suspiro interrompe Lilá, fazendo todas olharem para o canto onde estava sentada Astoria.

-Que tédio... Sra. Malfoy posso fazer uma pergunta?

Narcissa apenas afirma com a cabeça

-Onde está seu filho Draco?

Narcisa se surpreende com a pergunta, começa a pensar se teria finalmente achado a pessoa certa? Isso iria decidir depois, quando falasse com Astoria a sós.

-Ele esta bem. Por hoje é só, vou lá pra cima quando terminarem o café pode sair. - Diz Narcissa saindo sem dar muita atenção para as convidadas.

Assim que ela sobe começa a pensar no dia que teve, em todas as candidatas que havia entrevistado a que mais chamara sua atenção era justamente a que não havia sido convidada, decide que iria pesquisar um pouco mais sobre ela afinal ate agora a única coisa que sabia era que ela era irmã de Daphne Greengrass, para isso resolveu que iria esperar um tempo e convidar-la para passar a tarde em sua casa assim podendo entrevista-la com mais calma.

Na semana Seguinte ela envia uma coruja com a seguinte carta:

_28 novembro de 2004_

_Cara Astoria Greengrass,_

Estou lhe escrevendo para convidá-la novamente para vir aqui na minha casa amanhã, só que dessa vez não seria apenas para um chá da tarde, mas sim, para passar o dia comigo. Gostaria que você viesse sozinha, pois quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas particulares.

Aguardo sua Visita,

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Na manha seguinte, alguém bate na porta. Assim que o elfo abre a porta, Astoria entra, Narcissa a aguardava.

-Bom dia - Disse Narcisa.

-Bom dia. Posso Saber o porquê me chamou até aqui? – Respondeu Astoria desconfiada.

-Como disse na carta quero fazer uma entrevista com você. Só que antes quero saber se esta disposta a responder a verdade?

-Sim. Respondeu Astoria, afinal, á estava lá mesmo, e gostaria muito de saber o Sra. Malfoy realmente estava aprontando.

-Gostaria de me dizer sobre sua família?

- Meus pais se separaram quando tinha cinco anos, eu vivo com meu pai e minha irmã vive com a nossa mãe. Desde tempos de Hogwarts passo o verão com minha mãe e natal com meu pai.

-Qual era sua Sala em Hogwarts?

-Sonserina.

-Quais são suas ambições?

-Minhas ambições. Gostaria de me casar com uma pessoa em especial e ao seu lado construir minha família.

-Essa pessoa tem nome?

"Sim, Draco Malfoy, mas não posso dizer isso o que a Sra. Malfoy vai pensar? Melhor esperar um pouco."

Narcissa percebeu que Astoria não iria responder, resolve então prosseguir a entrevista:

-Porque naquele dia você perguntou sobre Draco?O que você pensa sobre ele?

Os pensamentos de Astoria eram muitos e se formavam varias cenas em sua mente que se dissolviam rapidamente...

_*Flashback*_

Astoria observava atentamente o jogo de quadriblo Sonserina X Grifinoria, Sonserina estava ganhando, Pansy Parkinson conduzia os torcedores da Sonserina, que estavam berrando: "WEASLEY NASCEU NUMA CESTA... ELE SEMPRE DEIXA A GOLES ENTRAR... WEASLEY FARÁ COM QUE NÓS VENÇAMOS..."

O pomo ladeava no pé de um dos aros da baliza e corria depressa em direção ao outro lado das arquibancadas; mudou de direção, acomodando Malfoy, que estava próximo, Harry puxou a sua Firebolt bem próximo, ele e Malfoy estavam pescoço a pescoço agora.

A pés do chão agora, Harry ergueu sua mão direita de sua vassoura, esticando em direção ao pomo. Para sua direita, o braço do Malfoy se esticou também, estava alcançando, tateando.

Estavam acabados os dois aflitos, desesperados e varridos segundos, os dedos de Harry se fecharam ao redor da bola minúscula que se contorcia, as unhas do Malfoy arranharam as costas da mão de Harry desesperadamente; Harry puxou a sua vassoura para cima, segurando a bola em sua mão e os torcedores da Grifinória gritavam sua aprovação...

Astoria não podia acreditar no que via, Draco havia perdido aquela partida que estava praticamente ganha, tudo por causa daquele maldito Potter, ele era o culpado de todos os problemas. A partir desse dia sua raiva por Potter aumentou muito, pois todos consideravam Potter um herói e o amavam apenas por carregar uma cicatriz idiota.

_*Fim do Flashback*_

-Naquele dia perguntei do seu filho, pois fazia tempo que não o via. "Seis anos para ser exata." e queria saber como ele estava "Precisava de uma notícia, de saber se ele continuava o mesmo, se ele ainda usava o mesmo perfume, se ele tinha alguma namorada, se ele ainda tinha aquele jeitinho bruto que fazia meu coração disparar." Agora o que penso sobre ele?Mesmo sendo mais nova, pude observar que apesar ser mimado, sem ofensa é claro - Disse Astoria meia sem jeito.

Em algum lugar ele tem um grande coração e a pessoa que se casar com ele vai ser a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. "Um dia ainda conseguirei isso ou não me chamo Astoria."

Depois de um tempo e de mais algumas respostas, Narcissa pode perceber pelo olhar de Astoria que ela sentia algo por seu filho. Então diz:

-Vejo que já entendeu o motivo pelo qual a convidei.

Enquanto conversavam, ouviu-se alguém bater na porta, o elfo correu para a porta e a abriu. Narcissa não acreditava no que seus olhos viam e precisou confirmar.  
-Draco?

**N/A:** Ola Pessoal ^^

Fico muito feliz de verdade por vocês estarem lendo e gostando da minha fic, com certeza essa é a fic que mais me diverti fazendo e criando.

**Mrs. Masen Cullen:** O próximo capitulo esta aqui, espero de verdade que goste tanto desse como gostou do prólogo.

**Miih Sly:** Meu não tenho palavras pra expressar o quanto é meu carrinho por você minha, sabe que se não fosse por você essa fic não estaria aqui hoje ne? Brigada de verdade.

**Belac Inkheart:** que bom que esta gostando, e fiquei muito feliz por você ter lido minha fic, desde que li a sua Fic Sangue e Veneno virei sua fã.

**Perola Negra:** com certeza a Narcisa ainda vai aprontar muitas coisas, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo que fala mais sobre isso.

Então é isso pessoal o próximo capitulo ainda não sei quando vou postar aqui pois falta arrumar umas coisas, mas obrigada mesmo pelos coments e continuem comentando, leio todos os coments e eles fazem meu dia mais feliz!

Kisssssssssss


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

-Draco?

Ele entrou, olhou bem a sala, não conseguia acreditar que finalmente estava em casa e tudo parecia tão igual quanto no dia em que partira, deu um abraço em sua mãe e disse: - Estou cansado, vou para meu quarto. Subiu as escadas ignorando totalmente Astoria. Entrou em seu quarto, tudo estava do jeito que ele deixara o lençol da cama bem esticado, as cortinas abertas. Perfeito. Deixou as malas num canto qualquer e se deitou na cama, a fim de descansar, estava distraído, a viajem havia o cansado, viajara por vários lugares e nesse período sentiu falta de muitas coisas, da sua cama, de sua Malsão, de seus amigos, mas de contudo o que ele mais sentira era da sua mãe das conversas que tinha com ela.

Após alguns momentos ouve uma batida na porta.

-Filho, posso entrar?-Dizia Narcissa.

-Sim - Diz ele secamente.

Ela entra no quarto, fecha a porta com cuidado.

-Como Foi sua viagem? – pergunta sentando a beira da cama.

-Normal. - Diz Draco. - Quem era aquela garota?

-Astoria é minha convidada. Ira passar alguns meses aqui. Daqui a alguns dias, estarei fazendo um jantar de boas vindas para ela.

-Incrível. Essa é nova, qualquer pessoa desconhecida que a senhora diz convidada, recebe uma festinha de boas vindas? Ridículo. A senhora realmente está sem motivos para festas. Por que você a convidou?- Dizia Draco num tom sarcástico.

-Simples. Precisamos de bons relacionamentos com as outras famílias, já que seu pai retornou de Azkaban. Precisamos conquistar o apoio das pessoas importante do Ministério da Magia.

-Confesso que odiei a idéia, é como se a Senhora estivesse usando a moça para subir nosso status. Ao mesmo tempo em que entendo. Ela pode ate ficar aqui, mas deixe bem claro que não quero ser incomodado. Narcissa o olhou com desprezo.

-Está certo, porem como eu e seu pai somos pessoas muito ocupadas e já disse, espero que tenha sido bem clara que estamos querendo manter um bom relacionamento com a família dela, deixarei você responsável por ela. E eu não estou querendo ganhar status em cima da moça, Draco.

-Eu não irei ser responsável por ninguém, muito menos por ela. Não a conheço.

-Repita o que disse Draco Lucius Malfoy - Dizia Narcissa muito nervosa.

Ele se levantou agressivamente.

-Eu já disse mãe não quero ser incomodado e não gostei nem um pouco dela. Se você e o Lucius querem mostrar para os outros que ainda são a família perfeitinha de antes, o problema é de vocês. Me tirem dessa. - Respondeu Draco sem medir as conseqüências.

Ela levantou.

-Não entendeu ainda?Você não tem que querer, você fará. - dizia Narcissa num tom de ordem.

-Está bem, te conheço perfeitamente e sei o que está tramando. - disse Draco irritado-Só que já vou lhe avisando não a nada me fará gostar dela. Estou cansado, será que poderia me deixar descansar?- Disse Draco querendo ficar sozinho.

Ela se acalmou, suspirando forte.

-Seu pai esta lá em baixo, porque não desce para falar com ele?Faz anos que você não o vê.

-Ok, mais tarde irei vê-lo. Se bem que não faço questão. - diz ele sem dar muita importância, deitando novamente na cama.

Assim que sua mãe saiu do quarto Draco ficou pensando se havia sido uma boa idéia ter retornado. Ele não queria falar com seu pai. Na verdade não queria falar com ninguém, aquela viagem mostrou-lhe que não era preciso de outras pessoas para viver, poderia viver bem melhor mudado, não era mais aquele garoto mimado da sonserina que sempre dependia de seu pai.

Draco tentava dormir, mas suas lembranças não o deixavam em paz.

Já havia escurecido. A porta de seu quarto se abriu, um homem magro, com o rosto encovado e um pouco abatido surgiu. Se Draco não conhecesse aqueles olhos tão bem, não diria que aquele era seu pai.

-Draco, você chegou há horas e não foi me ver. –Dizia Lucius.

-Eu estava cansado, e ainda estou, se o senhor pudesse me deixar sozinho...

Antes que Draco pudesse completar a frase Lucius interrompeu:

-Não, precisamos conversar. - Como Draco não disse nada Lucius continuou. –Como você pode deixar sua mãe sozinha no momento em que ela mais precisava?- Dizia Lucius decepcionado.

Draco já estava muito irritado com aquela situação, deixar sua mãe não havia sido nada fácil, seu pai não podia jogar toda culpa nele.

-Não foi o senhor que se juntou ao Lord das Trevas?Não foi o senhor que afundou ainda mais o nome de nossa família? E não era o senhor que odiava Potter?Como pode ter aceitado ajuda dele para sair de Azkaban? E outra, como pode jogar na minha cara deixá-la sozinha sendo que você também deixou?

Lucius estava perplexo. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Draco continuou:

-O senhor não tem direito de falar assim comigo. Nem ao menos sabe o estado que ela ficou quando foi levado para Azkaban novamente. Você é o culpado de tudo, inclusive de minha partida.

*Flashback*

Draco terminara de arrumar sua mala, ao entrar na sala sua mãe já o aguardava. Narcissa estava sentada no sofá, não podia acreditar que seu único filho iria embora ainda mais agora que seu marido iria retornar, seu olhar era de muita tristeza, nunca havia conseguido imaginar-se longe de seu filho. Tomou coragem e disse:

-Filho você realmente tem certeza?Ira mesmo partir?

-Mãe, já disse não sou mais sua criança eu cresci, agora tenho 22 anos, sou responsável pelos meus atos e nada que você diga me fará mudar de idéia.

-Seu pai não tem culpa. Você não sabe o horror que há em Azkaban. - Começou Narcissa mais foi interrompida pelas palavras de Draco.

-Como pode defendê-lo depois de tudo que passamos. Quando ele resolveu se juntar ao Lord das Trevas, não pensou em nós, ele só teve o que merecia e eu nunca irei perdoá-lo.

-E você acha mesmo que fugindo, vai esquecer tudo isso?- Dizia Narcisa Desesperada.

-Não, mais não quero estar nessa casa quando ele retornar.

Percebendo que não iria conseguiria impedi-lo e com seu coração na mão Narcissa diz:- Apenas diga quando ira retornar.

-Não sei. - Responde Draco com sinceridade, o que ele mais queria naquele momento era um pouco de sossego. Percebendo que os olhos de sua mãe se enchiam de lagrimas, resolve não prolongar muito essa despedia e antes de aparatar apenas diz: - Não se preocupe, eu prometo que um dia irei retornar.

*Fim do Flashback*

Lucius não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de seu filho, Draco parecia odia-lo. Era como se Draco fosse seu inimigo.

-Filho tudo que eu fiz foi por amor a esta família- Lucius justificava.

-AMOR?- Ri Draco, com sua habitual cara de deboche. – VOCÊ NUNCA NOS AMOU. NEM A SI MESMO. ONDE FICOU SEU ORGULHO, QUANDO ACEITOU A AJUDA DE POTTER?

Draco já havia se alterado, sua voz ecoava pela mansão que sempre fora silenciosa.

Narcissa entra no quarto, ofegante. -O que esta acontecendo aqui?

-Nada. – diz Draco friamente, saindo do quarto e ignorando seus pais, ele estava nervoso e não queria discutir com sua mãe, ela sempre fora a pessoa que mais se importava com ele.

Mesmo com as insistências de Narcissa, Draco não havia voltado a falar com seu pai

Ao sair do quarto Draco pode perceber como a casa estava enfeitada, havia cortinas, uma linda mesa com um toalha muito elegante, uma sala muito espaçosa com sons do qual ele supunha que seria para o baile,os elfos pareciam estar muito sobrecarregados, e a mansão parecia ser muito maior e ate onde Draco lembrara, nunca estivera tão bela antes.

Draco achara aquilo muito ridículo, afinal a garota nem parecia ser tão importante assim, continuou a caminhar para o jantar já que sabia que não poderia escapar disso. Ao entrar na sala de jantar se depara com varias pessoas todas vestidas elegantemente, com ternos pretos e as garotas com lindos vestidos de baile. Havia muitos bruxos que ele não conhecia, mais isso pouco importava, todos os seus familiares estavam presentes e Draco pode reconhecer algumas pessoas: como seu colega de infância Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini e Daphne Greengrass e suas respectivas famílias. Em pé ao lado de sua mãe estava uma jovem muito bonita, alta, magra, loira, seus olhos eram azuis e vestia um maravilhoso vestido vermelho que realçava sua pele, parecia ser bem rica, por uns instantes Draco ficou a observando essa era a tal Astoria.

Narcissa logo começou a falar:

-Agora que todos estão aqui podemos começar. Fiz esse Jantar para dar as boas vindas Astoria Greengrass. Ela voltou recentemente da França. E aproveitemos essa ocasião para nos despedirmos de seus pais que irão sair de nosso país. Virando-se para Astoria diz:

-Quero que seja bem vinda ao nosso país e convidá-la para passar um tempo em minha casa.

-Que Droga!- Disse Draco em alto som sem se preocupar que todos ouvissem.

Ao ouvir aquilo varias pessoas olharam para Draco,os pais de Astoria o olhavam perplexos, Narcissa não sabia o que fazer desesperada ela pensa em como contornar a situação, mas antes que pude-se fazer qualquer coisa Lucius diz:

-Essa não foi à educação que lhe demos, gostaríamos que você fosse cordial e a acompanhasse enquanto ela estivesse aqui.

-Está bem, vamos fingir que o senhor me deu educação. - disse Draco sarcasticamente, e mudando o tom de voz fria para falsamente agradável disse:

-Sente-se aqui Senhorita Greengrass.

Astoria senta na cadeira ao lado de Draco, Narcissa queria morrer, Lucius não poderia escolher uma melhor hora para começar a discutir com seu filho? Um dos elfos da família percebendo a situação começa a servir o jantar.

Após o jantar que ocorreu tranqüilamente Draco ia subir ao seu quarto quando e interrompido pela mãe:

-Filho fique no Baile, o que as pessoas vão pensar?E tente se conter mais mocinho,você viu a vergonha que nos fez passar?- Sussurrava Narcissa num tom de ordem e ao mesmo tempo muito decepcionada com seu filho.

-Eu só falei a verdade, não recebi educação nenhuma daquele ser.-Dizia Draco num tom de desprezo.

-Acontece que aquele ser é seu pai, Draco, por favor, controle-se,apenas por algumas horas, por mim meu filho.-Dizia Narcisa com um olhar suplicante.

-Esta bem mãe, só porque a senhora esta pedindo ficarei nesse baile Idiota. -Responde Draco indo para sala onde todos conversavam animadamente, estavam ao vivo As Esquisitonas. "Não posso acreditar que pagaram uma banda tão boa para essa droga de jantar."

O primeiro a se aproximar de Draco foi Zabine.

-E ai cara como você esta?Muito tempo que não nos vemos não é?

-Sim. - Responde Draco sem fazer muita questão de continuar a conversa.

-Nossa que sorte a sua que a Astoria vai ficar aqui por alguns tempos, aquela pirralha cresceu e se tornou uma jovem muito bonita. Sinceramente se não tivesse namorando ate tentaria ficar com ela, rica, bonita...

Draco não ouvia mais uma sequer palavra de Zambine seus pensamentos voltaram Astoria Greengrass da onde a conhecia? Voltou à realidade quando duas garotas se aproximaram dele.

Ola Draco-Disseram ao mesmo tempo Daphne e Pansy.

Antes de responder Daphne começou:

-Ei Zabine da pra parar de falar da minha irmã?Deixa só eu conhecer sua namorada.- dizia Daphne nervosa.

Draco continuou conversando com seus antigos colegas, após um tempo Astoria se aproxima deles.

-Draco, vão começar com as valsa ser que poderia ser meu parceiro?

Ele não sentia o mínino de vontade de dançar, muito menos com ela, mas se lembrou da promessa que fizera a sua mãe e vendo que não teria outro jeito disse:

-Sim.

Eles abriram a Valsa sendo seguido de vários outros casais, dançaram vários estilos de musicas durante horas, Draco não agüentava mais, ao reparar olhar de Astoria viu tinha um brilho diferente.

Finalmente após terminar o baile Draco sobe as escadas e entra em seu quarto.

Já haviam se passado algumas semanas e Draco passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto ou na sala lendo jornal, a única pessoa com quem conversava era Narcissa.

Estavam todos sentados na sala. Draco lia o Profeta Diário, Narcissa conversava em um canto da sala com Lucius. Astoria desceu as escadas. Ela estava radiante, ate Draco notaria seu sorriso se estivesse prestando atenção nela.

-Draco, que bom que te encontrei - começou Astoria.

O rapaz apenas olhou para ela e voltou sua atenção para o jornal.

-Sabe - Disse Astoria envergonhada –É que no Beco Diagonal tem um Pub novo e estive pensando se nós não poderíamos ir juntos. –

Ao perceber que Draco não respondia nada ela insiste

- Então você não quer ir comigo?

-Não - Respondeu não tirando os olhos do Jornal.

-Hem, hem. -Narcisa olhou para Draco, percebendo o olhar de sua mãe ele diz:

-Ta bom eu vou. - Se levanta.

Astoria mal podia acreditar que finalmente iria sair com Draco, fazia semanas que tentava falar com ele, mas por acaso do destino nunca o encontrava e quando encontrava ele não respondia. Ela subiu as escadas e foi se arrumar, quando voltou ate Draco se surpreendeu, ela estava linda, muito mais bonita do que no dia do jantar, vestia uma calça Jeans que acentuava suas curvas, blusa tipo morcego, scarpin roxo.

-Vamos? –Disse Astoria com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Claro. -Respondeu Draco depois de receber um olhar ameaçador de sua mãe.

Ao chegarem à inauguração do Pub, havia muitas barracas, e muitas coisa para se fazer lá, vários casais lá e Draco não conseguia entender como eles pareciam felizes juntos como para eles tudo parecia perfeito.

-Aqui é muito lindo não acha?-Disse Astoria se aproximando mais dele.

-É. - Respondeu Draco entediado, sabia que mal haviam chegado, mas não via a hora de sair de lá.

-Não parece muito animado, o que houve? –diz Astoria trazendo duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

Draco pensou seriamente em responder : "Você sabe muito bem que não só estou aqui por causa de minha, então não enche!", mas lembrando-se das palavras de sua mãe apenas falou com o tom de voz frio que sempre usara:

-Nada que te interesse.

-Da pra você tentar ser um pouco mais gentil?- dizia Astoria decepcionada.

Draco apenas a olhou não respondeu. Ela vendo sua reação e não querendo causar discussões logo no primeiro encontro, tenta sem sucesso chamar a atenção e mostrar suas qualidades.

-x-

Os dias se passavam Narcissa sempre incentivava o seu filho a sair com Astoria.

A moça ainda duvidada do amor de Draco, mas Narcissa pensava o contrario.

-Você tem certeza que Draco gosta de mim?- Perguntava Astoria preocupada.

-Ele gosta de você, mas você tem que começar a lapidá-lo, o Draco é uma jóia bruta, a minha jóia Bruta. E tenho certeza que com o tempo ele vai começar a ver suas qualidades, das quais eu vejo e com o tempo vai sentir o mesmo que você sente por ele. Dizia Narcissa calmamente.

O tempo passava cada vez mais rápido, já havia se passado sete messes que Draco voltara. Ele e Astoria passavam cada dia mais juntos e seus encontros já eram rotina e estavam cada vez mais íntimos. Porem para Draco isso não se importava, os encontros que seguiam não eram muito diferentes do que havia sido o primeiro. Ele gostava de ficar em seu quarto onde ele estaria sozinho com seus pensamentos e muitos dele o fazia lembrar dela

*Flashback*

-Draco, porque não respondeu minha carta?- dizia Hermione.

-Desde quando lhe dei intimidade para me chamar de Draco, é Malfoy para você. Achou mesmo que leria essa carta idiota? – diz pegando um envelope qualquer e o rasgando em vários pedacinhos.

Ele repara o rosto dela demonstrava tristeza:

-Porque esta fazendo isso?Por favor, diga que não virou um Comensal da Morte. - implorava Hermione.

-Não devo satisfação á ninguém muito menos a uma sangue ruim.- respondeu Draco rispidamente

Hermione se aproxima mais de Malfoy.

-Eu só quero apenas te ajudar.

-Me Ajudar? Se coloque no seu lugar, você não é capaz nem se ajudar, quanto mais me ajudar. - dizia Draco sério.

-Draco, eu sei que esta passando por momentos complicados, mas eu só queria...

Mas antes Hermione terminasse a frase é interrompida por Draco.

-Você queria o que? Me consolar, ou se consolar?Já que aquele maldito do Weasley esta namorando com aquela, como é o nome dela mesmo? - Diz malfoy num tom de deboche.

-Lilá Brown. - completa Hermione.

-Lilá Brown? Quem é a família Brown mesmo?É bem a cara daquele pobretão do Weasley.

-Cala a boca ele não é não é pobretão, ele é apenas meu amigo, não sinto nada por ele...

-Mas quem falou algo? Eu algum dia sugeri que o Weasley é alguma a coisa mais de você?Ou você esta se confessando? Dizia Malfoy a provocando.

-Já disse que não sinto nada por ele, estou aqui por outro motivo.

-Qual é o motivo? Diga logo já perdi muito tempo aqui.

Após alguns segundos a garota diz:

-Quer saber você realmente é um idiota, ainda bem que não leu aquela carta, não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando a escrevi.

-Você não tem cabeça, só agora que percebeu isso?Onde você estava com a cabeça não sei não tenho a mínima idéia e nem me preocupo com isso afinal você não é digna de nem um minuto dos meus pensamentos.

Hermione tenta dar um soco no rosto de Malfoy, mas ele a segura. Não vai pegar desprevenido dessa vez, mas para sua surpresa ela se aproxima mais e o beija, deixando totalmente confuso. Seu coração estava acelerado. "Nunca experimentei um beijo tão bom, no que estou pensando sou um Malfoy e não devo demonstrar meus sentimentos.". Percebendo a gravidade do problema, ele a empurra.

-MALDITA, SANGUE RUIM. - diz Draco se afastando de Hermione.

Apesar de dizer tudo aquilo, Draco estava divido, os seus verdadeiros pensamentos eram "Sua idiota porque esta fazendo isso justamente agora? Por que se aproximar de mim não vê que é perigoso.".

Saiu em direção ao banheiro dos Monitores carregando um pedaço envelope procurando por um local onde poderia pensar um pouco de tudo que estava acontecendo, havia muitas perguntas em sua mente e nada parecia fazer sentido, ao entrar observou atentamente se o banheiro estava vazio colocou a carta em um local seguro onde não pode-se molhar e foi ate a ultima pia onde se apoiou, já não agüentava mais as lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Olhando pelo espelho percebeu que não estava sozinho, o fantasma de uma menina tinha se erguido de um boxe às costas deles e agora flutuava no ar, encarando ele através de seus óculos grossos, brancos e redondos ao observar que o garoto estava chorando ela diz:

-O que aconteceu por que esta chorando?

Draco muito surpreso com a repentina aproximação da fantasma, meio sem reação limpas as lágrimas. Nada que te importe. O que esta fazendo aqui? Você não é aquela fantasma inútil vive chorando no banheiro feminino?

-Ouvi uma voz chorosa aqui e decidi ver quem era. Sou sim, como você sabe? - Perguntou Murta.

- Pansy mencionou de você para mim, comentou também que você praticamente mora no banheiro.

Murta se sentiu ofendida e encolhendo os ombros, sentida respondeu:

- Mas isso não quer dizer que não possa visitar outros lugares. Pra quem é essa carta?- diz ao observar o papel, começa a ler e depois diz:

-Nossa, nunca pensei que você fosse como eu, que se senti-se favor confie em mim, o que for dito entre nos ficara apenas aqui.

Após um tempo Draco sem alternativas e percebendo que podia contar com a fantasma, depois de fazer murta prometer que não iria contar a ninguém começou a desabafar:

-Me sinto tão sozinho, meu pai acabou de ser preso, minha mãe esta arrasada, não posso confiar meus pensamentos aos meus amigos afinal eles diriam que estou sendo fraco.

Murta sentou-se na pia ao lado e ouvia atentamente cada palavra.

-Não agüento mais, todos implicam comigo e acham que tenho que ser corajoso, esperam de mim um ser frio que não tem sentimentos. Mas isso não é verdade...

Fim do Flashback.

Se ele pudesse voltar ao tempo, ele faria tudo diferente teria reunido forças para entregar a carta a Hermione, e quem sabe agora não estaria saindo com Hermione ao invés de Astoria?Começou a rever seus antigos pertence. Estava tudo como ele deixara: os livros, as penas, os pergaminhos, lembrou-se de algo que estava atrás de seu livro de poções. Retirou o livro e se deu conta de que sua carta Sumira.

**N/A:** Ola Mina-san

Tudo bem com vocês?

Primeiramente me desculpem a demora para postar, mas agora ta meio complicado para mim Vestibular, Enem....

Esse capitulo com certeza foi o mais difícil de fazer, principalmente o encontro da Astoria com o Draco. O próximo capitulo será o ultimo.

**Bruna: **Meu nem preciso falar que essa fic não ficaria boa assim sem uma ajudinha especial sua ne?

**Belac Inkheart:** Com certeza sua fan, realmente dei muita rasada ao fazer essa parte. (Recebi ajudinha da Bruna e algumas broncas básicas da Mila XD)

**Perola Negra:** Sim ela infelizmente casou-se com o Ronny, ainda vou fazer uma fic contando a versão da Hermione dessa fic, comentando pra ela como foi difícil esquecer Malfoy.

Agora gostaria de agradecer algumas pessoas que não cometaram mais foram muito importantes: **Mila-chan** (Minha Beta oficial) sem ela a fic não teria aqui hoje (esse e o capitulo anterior foi ela que posto pra mim aqui) e sem ela não teria nem começado a fazer essa fic, Brigada mesmo de coração miga.

Ao** Jair_Kun **sem ele axo que não conseguiria fazer a cena do beijo da Hermione e do Draco.

A **Nanny e Jesica: **que mesmo não sendo muito fans leram (Obrigadas XD) o 2 primeiros capítulos XD

Por hoje é só pessoal.

**N/B: **Gente, eu´Miih quem posto os capítulos pra Kuri e errei o capítulo da fic. Esse é o capítulo 2.

Desculpem o erro.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Astoria mal podia acreditar que o resultado era positivo, ela realmente estava grávida, esperava um filho de Draco Malfoy. Ela estava muito contente, afinal esse era seu maior sonho.

Mas como poderia contar isso a ele?Tinha muito medo de sua reação, decide então que iria começar contando a Narcissa, pois fora ela que havia começado com essa historia, e com certeza ficaria muito feliz com a noticia.

Após entrar na mansão dos Malfoy, ela procura diretamente Narcissa que estava na sala descansando, esta repara que Astoria estava muito agitada.

-O que foi vocês brigaram novamente? - diz Narcissa entediada, pois para ela isso não era mais novidade, já estava quase desistindo de juntar os dois, as brigas haviam se tornando rotina.

-Não é que. –começa Astoria. - É que... Como posso dizer isso?- Continua falando totalmente sem jeito.

- Diga Logo não tenho tempo a perder com você.

- Acabei de descobrir que estou grávida. - dizia Astoria nervosa.

- Grávida. -Respondeu Narcissa incrédula. - Como Vocês puderam fazer uma coisa dessas?-Emendou com uma voz de desapontamento.

- Simplesmente aconteceu. - Dizia Astoria com uma voz de choro, afinal ela não esperava essa reação de Narcisa.

- SEUS IRRESPONSÁVEIS, VOCÊS QUEREM MANCHAR O NOME DA MINHA FAMILIA, FAZENDO UMA COISA DESSAS? - Gritava Narcisa.

-Desculpe não foi minha intenção. - Desculpava-se Astoria. - Mas a senhora que começo com essa historia... - antes que pudesse terminar foi interrompida pelos gritos de Narcisa.

- INTENÇÃO, VOCÊS PENSÃO POR ACASO? VOCES TEM INSTINTO ISSO SIM. EU FALEI PRA VOCE SE CASAR ANTES DE SE DEITAR.

- Draco ainda não sabe disso. - Dizia Astoria agora muito assustada, com a reação da sogra.

- E quando você vai contar isso para ele? - Dizia Narcisa tentando se acalmar, afinal se Astoria realmente tivesse grávida ela e seu filho iriam ter quer casar.

- Eu não sei, não tenho coragem, não posso contar isso.

- Não, você pode contar e vai contar, agora, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY VENHA JÁ AQUI. - Berrava Narcisa, agora realmente nervosa e decepcionada com seu filho.

Draco desse as escadas muito nervoso, pensando que seu maior segredo fora descoberto.

- Sim Senhora.

- COMO VOCE OUSA?

Não tinha mais jeito, sua mãe provavelmente havia lido sua carta, então Draco tomou coragem e disse:

-Naquele dia meus pensamentos estavam soltos. - Dizia Draco tentando dar uma desculpa qualquer a sua mãe.

-PENSAMENTOS?POR ACASO VOCES PENSARAM? NÃO TENHO CERTEZA QUE NÃO, E O NOME DA NOSSA FAMILIA DRACO?

- Não era minha intenção, - Continuou ele.

-INTENÇÃO COMO VOCÊ NÃO TEVE INTENÇÃO? OU MELHOR, COMO VOCE NÃO TEVE JUIZO NA SUA CABEÇA, COMO VOCE PODE ENGRAVIDAR ASTORIA.

Draco aliviado pensa alto:

- Ah só isso.

- SÓ ISSO O NOME DA NOSSA FAMILIA ESTÁ EM JOGO, O DELA NÃO ME IMPORTA. AGORA VOCÊS IRAM CASAR;

- Casar? –Perguntava Draco. Eu não posso fazer isso.

- VOCE NÃO PENSOU NISSO ANTES, VOCÊ DORMIU COM ELA, AGORA NÃO SÓ PODE COMO DEVE. ISSO NÃO É UMA OPÇÃO E UMA ORDEM DRACO.

Astoria o abraça.

- Me diga que isso não passa de um pesadelo. - Dizia Draco. - Como pode?

- DRACO, NÃO SE FAÇA DE TONTO, VOCE REALMENTE NÃO SABE COMO ACONTECEU? POR ACASO ESTAVA EMBREAGADO? ACREDITO QUE NÃO, E TAMBEM ACREDITO QUE SAIBA PLENAMENTE O QUE ACONTECEU E COMO ACONTECEU. ENTÃO ASSUMA SUA RESPONSABILIDADE, QUER DIZER NÃO APENAS VOCÊ, MAS VOCÊS DOIS DEVEM ASSUMIR SUAS REPONSABILIDADES. Gritava Narcissa, agora se virando para Astoria.

- PODEM SE PREPARAR, POIS VOCES IRÃO CASAR, NINGUÉM EM MINHA FAMILIA SERÁ DESRONRADO POR UMA IRRESPONSABILIDADE E DEVEM CASAR ANTES QUE CRIE BARRIGA, VOCÊS IRAM CASAR EM UMA SEMANA. ESTAREI CONVERSANDO COM LUCIUS E A PARTIR DE AGORA VOCÊS ESTÃO NOIVOS.

Aquilo era o fim. Ele sempre achou que viveria os anos de sua vida amargurado por causa de suas escolhas. Mas agora ele viveria amargurado ao lado de uma pessoa que se quer amava. E ainda por cima PAI. Não se imaginava sendo um bom pai, o seu próprio pai já havia causado danos suficientes em sua vida com certeza ele não precisava estragar a vida de outra criança.

Foi neste momento que ele mais desejou não ter voltado. Devia ter continuado a viagem sem rumo.

**x-x**

Alguns dias depois uma coruja bateu em sua Janela, era o jornal. Foi em direção a coruja e pegou o Jornal. Para ele o Profeta Diário se tornava um refúgio de sua vida amargurada para a vida de outras pessoas. Naquele dia descobriu que seu maior pesadelo havia se tornado realidade, não costumava ler a sessão de fofocas, mas gelou ao ver uma foto sua parou e leu:

**Fatos e boatos**

_Por Rita Skaeeter._

"Para todos que achavam que os Malfoys haviam entrado na clandestinidade, tenho aqui senhoras e senhores uma bomba sobre eles.

_Draco Malfoy_ que voltou há algum tempo, sabe-se lá de onde, mal retornou e já está de casamento marcado. Sim, podem acreditar, ele irá se casar daqui uma semana com Astoria Greengrass.

Para quem achou que o casamento do Ex-pequeno comensal da morte, era o fato mais importante dessa matéria, enganou-se.

A noiva e o noivo resolveram antecipar as coisas, resultando assim na gravidez da moça. Resta saber que caminho Draco Malfoy guiar seu primogênito: para o caminho "CERTO" e torna-se um herói como seu inimigo Potter, ou para as trevas como Lucius o levou."

Draco não podia acreditar no que lera. Aquela Skeeter era detestável, ele a odiava, ela sempre fazia aquilo, ria da desgraça alheia e essa não era a primeira vez que ela escrevia sobre casamentos...

_Flashback_

Draco estava no quarto descansando, já fazia quatro meses que havia ido para o Egito, então é surpreendido por uma coruja branca que trazia em seu bico um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Entediado Draco resolveu ler quais eram as noticias do mundo dos Bruxos, afinal aquele jornal era sua única fonte de informação. O jornal estava chato como todos os outros que ele havia lido, estava quase colocando ele na pilha de jornais inúteis quando lê na seção de fofocas um nome familiar. Ele então lê novamente a matéria:

**Casamento de Hermione Granger.**

_Por Rita Skaeeter._

"Finalmente a mais nova chefe da sessão de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas se casou. Depois de tantos candidatos para o dono do seu coração, Hermione Granger escolheu o candidato menos provável: _Ronald Weasley_. E quando digo das opções, ela teve os melhores.

Vitor Krum o maior jogador de Quadribol dos últimos tempos, Cormac Mclagem, o polêmico goleiro dos Tornados (que não consegue passar um jogo se quer sem agredir seus companheiros.) e finalmente o Bruxo mais famoso de todos os tempos: Harry Potter o incrível Eleito. Mas como todos sabemos que não se pode mandar no coração, a jovem escolheu um dos muitos filhos de Arthur e Molly Weasley."

Não, não podia ser ela, ela não se casaria com aquele bobão do Weasley, no final perdera para ele, pegou o jornal e o largou em um canto decidindo continuar sua viagem...

_Fim do Flashback_

Draco desceu as escadas, furioso, vê sua mãe sentada no sofá.

-Mãe, olhe só isso. –Disse ele, a raiva estava representada em suas palavras. Esperou sua mãe terminar de ler.

- Como pode? –Indagou-se Narcissa.

- Não sei, mas o pior é como ela descobriu sobre o casamento!

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?- Perguntou Lucius aparecendo na sala.

- Olhe só isso. - Disse Narcissa Indignada entregando o jornal para seu marido.

Depois de ler a matéria Lucius falou:

- Ah! É isso?- Entregou o jornal a Draco e continuou. –Bom, fui ao Ministério e convidei todos para seu casamento.

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE? –Dizia Draco – Já não estragou minha vida o suficiente?

Lucius estava calmo, já havia se acostumado com o modo como Draco o tratara, por isso simplesmente respondeu:

- Precisamos estar bem relacionados no Ministério da Magia, talvez esse seu casamento de a nossa família uma maior influencia.

- VOCÊ REALMENTE É INACREDITÁVEL! –Responde Draco amassando o jornal e o jogando no chão, estava claro o desprezo que ele sentia naquele momento.

Os dias passavam cada vez mais rápidos, faltava apenas dois dias para o casamento, Draco estava sentado em seu quarto, pensando, era o que mais ele fazia ultimamente. Todos pareciam entusiasmados com o casamento, mas o noivo nem se importava para ele era indiferente.

Astoria entrou em seu quarto, seu sorriso era radiante, nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida:

-Draco, espero não estar incomodando, é que eu gostaria que me ajudasse a revisar a lista de convidados.

- Você não é competente suficiente pra fazer isso sozinha?- Perguntou Draco com frieza.

O sorriso no rosto dela se apagou. Ela sabia que ele não gostaria de se casar, mas ele nem disfarçava ou considerava a idéia.

- Draco, por favor, _ao menos finja_ que se importa. - disse Astoria começando a se alterar.

- Você quer viver em uma mentira?Sabe muito bem que não me importo.

- É nosso casamento, e isso só acontece uma vez na vida.

- Você não entende, por mim não aconteceria nunca. Você sabe muito bem porque estamos nos casando.

- Então vai ser sempre assim? Vai dizer o tempo todo que só esta casando comigo por obrigação?- disse Astoria agora já completamente alterada.

- Você escolheu isso. - disse ele por fim.

- Eu me arrependo me arrependo do dia em que dei ouvidos á sua mãe. Se tivesse pensado melhor.

- MAS NÃO PENSOU! - Draco já estava gritando. - E O PIOR DE TUDO É QUE ACABOU ME LEVANDO JUNTO COM VOCÊS.

A essa altura Astoria já estava chorando, a decepção estava estampada em seu rosto.

- EU NUNCA QUIS TER NADA COM VOCÊ. - continuou Draco friamente - SÓ VAMOS NOS CASAR PORQUE MEUS PAIS INSISTIRAM E EU NÃO SOU IMPRESTÁVEL PARA TE ABANDONAR GRÁVIDA. Quando percebi já estava totalmente alterado e gritava.

Nesse momento os olhos de Astoria encheram-se de lagrimas e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela já havia ido embora. Não demorou muito e alguém batia na porta

- Posso entrar?- Dizia minha a voz de minha mãe

- Pode- Responde nervoso.

- Filho, antes de tudo gostaria que me ouvisse. – Disse Narcissa sentando-se na cama, Draco apenas observava sua mãe.

- Primeiramente, sei que fui culpada por essa situação, pois sempre incentivei vocês dois, mas quero que entenda que só queria o melhor para seu futuro. Nunca lhe contei isso, mas quando eu casei com seu pai também não o amava, apenas casei por que sua avó Druella Rosier Black me obrigou, nos primeiros anos foi difícil para mim, mas com o tempo apreendi a superar as diferenças que tínhamos e hoje o amo como nunca amei ninguém. E tenho certeza que o mesmo acontecera com você meu filho. - dizia Narcissa

- Realmente não entendo o que você viu em Astoria, mas não a culpo de nada que esta acontecendo. - Draco não conseguia compreender as palavras de sua mãe, para ele ala merecia algo muito melhor que seu pai.

- Poderia tentar ser um pouco mais compreensivo com Astoria? Ela esta grávida, as mulheres geralmente ficam muito mais sensíveis quando estão assim. - Dizia Narcissa Mudando de assunto.

-Já lhe disse isso uma vez mãe, não a amo e nunca vou a amar, mas prometo que irei tentar me controlar um pouco mais e prometo para você que serei um ótimo pai. - Disse Draco por fim.

**x-x**

Uma semana havia se passado, Draco estava se preparando para seu casamento, mal conseguia acreditar que ele iria se casar daqui a algumas horas, não com a pessoa que havia conquistado seu coração, mas sim com Astoria, que estava grávida. Seus pais haviam convidado os Weasleys, os Potters, os Longobotoms, muitas pessoas.

"_Será que ela virá? Será que irei vê-la pelo menos a ultima vez? No que estou pensando afinal ela esta casada com o Weasley, no final das contas eu perdi para ele..."_

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por sua mãe:

-Filho, você está muito lindo, mas melhore esse olhar de tristeza.

Draco tinha certeza que sua mãe sabia o que estava incomodando, afinal ela sempre sabia de seus sentimentos.

Astoria entra no quarto.

-Senhora Malfoy posso falar com o Draco a sós?

Assim que a Narcissa sai, Astoria vira para Draco.

-Da para pelo menos você _fingir _felicidade? Sei que eu não passei de uma brincadeira pra você, que você só esta se casando por que eu engravidei, mas agora já é tarde pra voltar, se você não está satisfeito eu também não estou. Dizia ela sem pensar, muito nervosa.

- Não se preocupe no casamento demonstrarei felicidade, e todas as vezes que alguém nos encontrar juntos também, afinal não se esqueça que devo deixar o nome dos MAYFOYS Limpo. - Responde Draco rispidamente tentando ignorar tudo que ouvia, ele realmente queria poder voltar ao tempo. Astoria percebendo que estava se exaltando resolve descer deixando Draco sozinho no quarto, afinal essa era apenas mais uma das brigas que eles estavam tendo.

_I read your mind a thousand times_

_Exempt myself from alibis_

_Surrender to me softly_

_You're trying to find a different side on me_

O jardim dos Malfoys estava maravilhoso, um lindo arco dourado sobre um tapete preto por onde os noivos deveriam passar uma decoração digna dos Malfoys em que muitos bruxos sentiriam inveja. As cadeiras enfileiradas e ocupadas pelos mais diversos bruxos, que aguardavam pelo casório.

Hermione estava muito apertada para ir ao banheiro, não agüentando mais se levanta Ron logo pergunta se ela estava bem afinal sua esposa estava grávida de alguns meses. Ela diz para não se preocupar que apenas iria ao banheiro, vai em direção a Narcissa e pergunta:

–Por favor, onde fica o banheiro?

Ela muito nervosa afinal não gostava que Sangue-Ruim entrasse em sua casa, ainda mais se tratando de Hermione Weasley. O Sr. Malfoy que estava do lado de sua esposa responde por ela afinal, ele queria causar uma boa impressão ao ministério:

- Fica no segundo andar, vire a esquerda e depois à direita.

Hermione segue o caminho que o Sr. Malfoy indicou, depois de ir ao banheiro, ela se perdeu lá dentro afinal a mansão dos Malfoys era realmente muito grande. Foi então que em um dos quartos avistou uma pessoa, resolveu parar e perguntar.

_You see this life_

_As nothing but a song without no rime_

-Desculpe me perdi aqui poderia me indicar a saída?

Draco se vira para responder, ao perceber a presença um do outro ambos ficam muitos sem graça. Draco é o primeiro a falar.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? Veio rir da minha desgraça? – disse nervoso.

Hermione sem entender absolutamente responde:

- Do que você esta falando, seu pai convidou todos do Ministério e meu marido Ron e eu trabalhamos lá já se esqueceu? E por que seria esse casamento seria uma desgraça?

"_Por que o amor da minha vida esta casado com outra pessoa? Por que só estou casando forçado? Os pensamentos voavam a solta afinal havia tantas coisas que ele queria dizer para ela, mas porque naquele momento não consegui dizer nenhuma? "_

-Vamos. Responda-me Malfoy, ou vai sempre ficar fugindo das minhas respostas?- Dizia Hermione o desafiando.

Malfoy ia responder quando é interrompido por uma voz que ele não sabia de quem era

-Hermione ate que fim eu te achei, Ron esta quase tendo um filho lá em baixo o que ouve?-

Dizia Ginny, segurando no colo seu filho James.

Para sua surpresa a dona da voz era Ginny Weasley, ele pode observar que ela assim como Astoria e Hermione estava grávida.

_Devote myself with compromise_

_Selfishly lying, giving bad advice_

_Surrender to me once again_

_You're trying to find a boy inside a man_

_You ask me why_

_We suffocate our lives beneath the sky_

Ginny observa o olhar de Malfoy e fica meio sem jeito sem muitas perguntas apenas pega a mão de Hermione e a arrasta para longe da li.

Draco resolve ligar o radio tudo parecia que conspirava contra ele e a musica que tocava lembrava justamente o que ele queria esquecer.

_Maybe we're losing all reason in our silly fights_

_Maybe this time it'll seem right_

_I wanna tell you 'bout_

_The day we first met and_

_How I feel when you're holding me tight_

_Oh, and how you've changed my life_

Uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos seus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente agora por uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Filho já esta na hora. –Dizia Narcissa.

Draco limpou as lagrimas de seu rosto e disse: _"Essa foi a ultima canção que ouvi pensando em você."_

A partir do momento que disse sim sua vida mudaria para sempre, ele iria se casar não com o amor de sua vida mais com uma das pessoas que mais odiava e logo se tornaria pai. Sua vida com Astoria dali pra frente seria um inferno. Disso ele sabia.

Mas se ele vivesse com Hermione, tudo seria igual, um inferno, mas seria ao mesmo tempo diferente, pois ele estaria com a mulher que realmente amava. E sem precisar fazer pose de casal perfeito ou coisa parecida.

A partir daquele momento, Draco não era mais o mesmo homem.

_**Nt:**_ Olaa Mina san ^^

Primeiramente espero que tenham gostado do Final da minha fic! E obrigada a todos que leram ate aqui, mas queria deixar um obrigada especial a 2 pessoas : A Bruna que se não fosse ela não teria tido coragem de postar nenhuma fica ki e também a Milla que me deu força pra continuar e me ouvi me deu broncas e conselhos e que mais importante confiou em mim, fazendo com que eu acreditasse que realmente era capaz. Meninas amoooooooooooooo vocês e agradeço a Deus todos os dias por ter colocado pessoas tão especiais em meu caminho!

_**Belac:**_ Agradeço de coração por ter lido toda minha fic, sua opinião foi muito importante para mim! E espero de verdade que tenha gostado do final =****

Ate a Próxima Mina-san!!


End file.
